


Shield Operator OC vs DefecTale Sans and Chara (with permission from author)

by Sky_Kid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst?, Blood and Gore, Chara Has Issues, Chara has a Bad Time, Chara likes her knives, Crossing Timelines, Dark Sans, DefectTale is hopping universes and destroying alternate timelines, F/M, I hope you can tell who is speaking, Kinda counts as a one shot if you don't count the profile, Murder Duo, OC has knowledge of resets, OC has knowledge of the mechanics of UT in total, OC has knowledge of timelines, OC is gender-neutral, OC is referred as "he" or "it", OC uses text boxes to talk, POV Second Person, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Sans Has Issues, Temporary Character Death, point of view changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Kid/pseuds/Sky_Kid
Summary: A story where DFT Chara and Sans enter a universe where a OC is waiting to stop them. Or at least give them a Sans-like battle





	1. Profile of OC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pawn_vs_player](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawn_vs_player/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we're the predators, now; are you ready to be prey?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124763) by [pawn_vs_player](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawn_vs_player/pseuds/pawn_vs_player). 



> Make sure to check out pawn_vs_player 's DefecTale story considering it inspired this one. If you are here because you already have read it then I hope you enjoy.  
> Just a profile of my OC formatted to be a SCP documentation. Feel free to skip this part to get to the fighting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Profile of OC

██████████

 

Birth Name - ██████████

Age - ?

Height - 5.5 ft.

Weight - 110 kg

Eye Color - ?

Current Guardians - ?

Description (human observations) - The subject resembles a human male seeming to be the age of 18 with a height of 5 feet 4 inches. No physical differences can be seen different from the average human other than a black box, with the width and height of one (1) foot with thickness still being identified, that shifts to cover the subjects face dependent to the person/persons viewing the subject. No means have been discovered to remove or bypass the object. Methods such as thermal and sonar have been used only to produce unsuccessful images. The subject is clothed in a common grey sweater, common blue jeans, grey undershirt, black cap, and a pair of sneakers. The clothing the subject wears appears to be non-anomalous. No brands are found on any article of clothing.

The subject is sentient and is knowledgeable. The subject has the ability of communication and is able to communicate in known modern-day language. The form of communication is through physical “signs” that will appear seemingly instantaneously, which have the text of the communication written in white with a black background, displayed next to the subject’s left or right side of their head.

The subject possesses a variant of telekinesis that he uses to wield his weaponry, which is a passive telekinetic control of four (4) objects. The first object appears to be a rectangular shield that is five point two (5.2) feet tall from top to bottom, two point one (2.1) feet wide, and has an arc of seven (7) degrees. The thickness of the shield is impressively one (1) inch thick, but the weight of the shield is astronomically sixty three point five (63.5) kilograms. Composition of the shield has been partly identified to contain Inconel, chromium, and hardened steel. There are two other unknown compositions that make up sixty (60) percent of the “alloy”. This sixty (60) percent has been found to be strangely comprised of biological matter of unidentified cartilage, bones, and blood. This shield is irregularly stronger than a shield composed of pure Inconel, which currently is the strongest metal alloy known to man, with twice the thickness and composition. The name for this new “alloy” is underway for naming by Dr.████████. The shield has been shown to be able to absorb high caliber rifle rounds and impacts from .50 bmg Barrett rounds without leaving an indent. 

The subject’s shield does have a dangerous offensive capability. Non-biological projectiles that make impact with subject’s shield will inflict the standard knockback and damage that the projectile will initially cause at first, but the ammunition used for the attack will be held onto the shield without being physically attached to the shield itself. It is documented that objects that have finished making impact will be held mid-air, two centimeters away from the shield's surface, until released or repulsed. At any moment the subject may repulse objects off of his shield with the exact force that the object was delivered at. This ability is a very lethal capability, as objects such as high speed projectiles and even bullets can be repulsed, acting as a mirror of the used firing mechanism. This makes combating the subject from range extremely futile and treacherous as he can reflect ranged damage back toward the the source of fire as long his shield is in the path of incoming projectiles. Test to use extreme caliber rounds such from tanks and artillery, to test higher military resistance, have been denied due to the possible chance that the shield may be able to repulse these ordinances. Although test for rapid fire weapons and fuse-canons are acceptable.

The other three objects that the subject can “wield” are three identical single edged swords that are quite similar to Hanwei Zatoichi styled blades. The blade of each sword is one hundred twenty one (121) centimeters long from the back notch to the point of the blade. Unlike normal katanas, which have a slight bend or arc, the subject's zatoichis have no bend and are perfectly straight. Surprisingly all three swords weigh an unrealistic six point eight (6.8) kilograms despite their uncanny size to weight ratio. The three swords also have no individual sheaths and can only be “sheathed” within the shield that the subject controls. The subject sheaths his zatoichis vertically from the top of the shield with the blade facing downward. Once sheathed the blades remain attached to the shield by an unknown force, presumably the subjects telekinesis, and can only be unsheathed by the subject. The handle of each individual sword is (9) centimeters long from the spacer to the tang. The tang applied for this sword is a full tang build, in which the sword is a single blade that has two separate handles attached to the sides of the blade with resin or glue, which happens to be the strongest tang types for a zatoichi. By fault the sword lacks a collar/guard to protect the user from other incoming swords, but due to the fact that subject uses his variant of telekinesis to “hold” his swords without the need of limbs makes the guard pointless. It is noted that, although telekinesis is used to wield the swords without limbs, marks that show the use of hands and fingers are visible on the handle of the sword.

The final anomalous trait is the subject's form of teleportation. The original theory was that the subject possessed some form of teleportation ability, as the subject would suddenly disappear and eventually reappear in a different location. Though a interview with the subject, the subject did verify that its ability could be used in such a manner. The subject explained that for moments at a time the subject can exit this universe to emerge in a universe similar to the one left; the landscape generally stays the same, but the inhabitants of the parallel world often do not. If the subject moves about in the alternate world, the eventual shift back will then place it at the corresponding area in our reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for finishing the profile.  
> Now reward yourself by enjoying The Fight


	2. The fight

A shaft of light shines downward through the gaping hole above, providing just enough light to see the ancient pillars that stand crumbling and rotting away with time. This light is what also gives hope to the golden flowers that lives under its rays to continue and to survive despite the gloom and darkness that the sunlight above cannot reach.

 

A figure appears upon these flowers. 

 

Waiting for the darkness to destroy the light.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A castle looms empty and forlorn. Yearning for occupants to inhabit its wide corridors and beautiful rooms. 

 

One of these rooms is a judgement hall. In that very judgement hall lays a hill of dust. 

 

Two figures appear instantaneously through means of alternate universal travel. Both seeking “new experiences” to add to their ever growing collection.

 

Looking around confused as to their current position. But never the less they are hardly startled.

 

The pile of dust, which seems to be accumulating a layer of dust over it, catches their attention.

 

The sound to clacks against tiles rings though the empty castle as the two walk down the corridor and to the beginning.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“--But nobody came.--” groaned Chara as she was restless for an encounter.

 

“Ya know, the way the underground has been, I can just teleport us around instead of walking through each room.” you tell her.

 

“--Yes I know.--” She huggles against your arm, her misery fades rapidly, as you both walk past the twinkling stones of Waterfall. “--But I just like walking with you. Its one of the few times where we both walk through the underground with no one here.--”

 

“Heh. True.” You say boredly

 

“--Besides it's my turn to kill everyone in this timeline.--” She tells to assure you “That last timeline you went through it to fast.”

 

“I was trying to set a new record”

 

“--I still think you were being lazy,--” She chortles “--It's part of you no matter what you do.--”

 

“Well. Not true. Am I lazy when we're together?” You look at them with a snarky grin.

 

Her blushing cheeks turn another shade as her huggles are mixed with snuggles.

 

The wind howls softly as the two leave the Waterfalls.

 

“--No.--”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“--That’s new at least--” You say quirkily as you exit the entrance of the ruins to the flower room.

 

In the position where Asriel would be after doing a pacifist route is a random stranger (You think it's a guy, but the loose clothing makes it hard to tell. Who cares. Just chose one or the other) standing there facing both of you.

 

He’s wearing a grey sweater, blue jeans, and you believe, is a black cap. A metal shield rest upon his back that carries no symbol nor markings. It must be heavy. 

 

One apparent thing is on his face, or you would if you could see it. It can mainly be described as a “black box”, that must be a glitch, which covers his face and prevents you from seeing what his true face is.

 

No matter. It makes killing him easier. It’s a shame you probably won’t see his facial features suffering as he dies.

 

“So how do you want to play this time” Sans asks you curiously

 

“--I think I’ll toy around with this one. Maybe it will explain a bit before it dies.--” you reply.

 

To bad you only get one kill in this timeline. 

 

He better be worth fighting.

 

“--Greetings, I am Chara. This is---”

 

[Allow me to acquire your attention]

 

The thing spoke. At least it is sentient----!

 

He’s gone. He was there, and without blinking, he disappeared.

 

…

 

You pan around the room looking for an explanation of his disappearance until you feel something pushing through your spinal cord and out of your chest severing your upper section of your body from your torso.

 

Hit points change color from golden yellow to the crimson covering the shield splitting your body.

 

A gasp is released. Soul in shatters. Body in two parts. Blood erupts from the lower half onto the floor and falls forward without control. The upper portion slumps forward as the armament is withdrawn. You watch as you dive off of the shield and forward into your own pool of blood below.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[LOAD]

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You and your partner reappear in the judgement hallway.

 

Their rasp of breath echoes through the vacant halls.

 

….

 

“That was one of the most _spineless attacks_ if I have ever seen one.” You say gritting out the pun though your clenched teeth.

 

They laugh.

 

They laugh much louder.

 

Their voice rises in octaves until their echos run around the room bouncing and jumping with enthusiasm.

 

“Heh. It has been a while since you have to load a save.” You tell them as their voice calms “good thing there was a save point in the judgement halls huh?”

 

“--Don’t you see?--”

 

“As far as I can see all I see is you, the windows, the walls, ceiling-”

 

“--I finally have a challenge. Someone new and has power.--” she shivers with excitement.

 

They are correct in that sense.

 

“Welp. No _point_ standing here then? Let’s take another _stab_ at it partner” Grining as you prepare a shortcut.

 

“Sans even though I’ve heard those puns many times already I still _LOVE_ them…..But its _knife_ to hear them again” They giggle out.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At the entrance of the flower room is what could be called “all the loot in an entire run in one room”.

 

And what a beautiful display it is. 

 

Coolers filled with assorted frozen desserts filled with hp, crates stocked with health-repairing pastries and goods await innocently to be eaten, and a variety of items that would and could be purchasable during a run, pacifist or genocide, laid in order by zone. From the Ruins to New Home.

 

The abundance could be described as a kingdom's worth of gold in terms of food. A surplus well enough to fill an infinite amount of inventories with a single item.

 

Items of extreme singular rarity such as Snowman Piece, Instant Noodles, and even Butterscotch-cinnamon pie are no longer single.

 

A standby grill holds a maximum 15 Mettaton shaped steaks warm and dripping with sauce.

 

A factory new box of Instant Noodles rest upon the ground waiting to release its cargo of dry HP noodles.

 

And the most eye dazzling piece of the surplus of health, a large Butterscotch-cinnamon pie lays on the floor cut into 10 perfect slices for 10 unmatchable healing potions.

 

Then. The weapons. 

 

You hear a gasp from your partner as their view passes the consumables to the Armory.

 

Standard items such as the Burnt Pan, Tough Glove, and Empty Gun sit on a dark wooden table arranged in the order like the food. Ruins to New Home.

 

Nearing the end you spot an array of weapons that makes you hold your breath (if skeletons could hold their breath) thus breaking your calm demeanor.

 

Near the end lays not only the Real Knife but an armory of knives. Infact, nearing the end, 2 glass showcases hold a variety of knives. Some with long wicked edges for long searing slices. Others with rugged razor teeth running across ready to take more than just a bite out of the victim.

 

There’s a first time for everything. So when they release a high pitch squeal of delight you can’t hold back the jumpiness that has built up inside of yourself as they spot the glass case full of knives.

 

“Whoa whoaaa kiddo! Maybe you should “hold” onto the knives instead of hugging them, alright?” You warn them as you grip onto their jacket to prevent them from running full tilt into the weapons.

 

“--Saaaaaaans!!!--” She pleas in her whiny-happy-joyous-adorable-please-let-me-have-it-voice

 

You release with a chuckle.

 

“--This wasn’t here before! How did we miss it?!--”

 

“That’s because we have his attention” You state grimly

 

They look at you with their “scary” smile, “--So…..he wants a fight? A fun one as well?--” She gleefully questions holding a 6 inch blade in her right hand while stroking its face with her left hand. “--I think I can help with that.--”

 

“Heh. I’ll agree on that one kid. How bout you do a little “shopping” while I take stock of the consumables?”

 

“-You mean you walk around looking for ketchup while I have all the fun?--”

 

“Yup.”

 

“--No way partner.--” Grabbing your hand and pulling you into the mass of sharp metal you can tell that the two of you will in this universe for a while.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You don’t understand his fighting style.

 

You bring your knife down to only come upon his shield. 

 

*Block

 

Sparks fly from the shield as he takes no damage. Jumping back waiting for his move.

 

Its his turn. He uses ACT. 

 

*He waits.

 

Your turn. You reverse your knife and bring it down at him in a stabbing motion.

 

*Block

 

Sometimes you stab so hard your that your knife embeds itself into the shield. Many a time this would happen. His shield would still be able to block but with knives drawn all over the surface like a porcupine. It would be comical if you weren’t so irritated by his blocking.

 

It’s a good thing you bought backups.

 

This continues.

 

Until he strikes.

 

You either expect or don’t expect him to attack. He stands as if he is about to once again waste his turn only to disappear and strike you down, destroying your full bar of health and sending back to the Ruins save point. (No reason in loading to the judgement save point when the final battle has a much closer save point) 

 

Sometimes you die to the impact of the shield as it destroys your skeletal system.

 

Sometimes you die gruesomely to impalement or dismemberment.

 

In words. He is unpredictable.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chara dies in 1 turn. 

 

She loses a portion of her mental stability and _San_ ity  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans gives it a try. This time you are the one watching the fight.

 

“So uh. You like using that shield a lot huh?” He chuckles “Well how bout we find out how well you can use it.”

 

You recognize his attack as his first attack.

 

Sans’ left arm is out of his white/reddish fur coat. He brings it down before bringing his hand back up and a sea of bones upward with it.

 

The guy doesn’t react to Sans blue magic unbelievably. Secondly instead of jumping to avoid the incoming bones he places his shield below him and steps upon it. Riding on top as bones fail to penetrate.

 

Once the floor bones retract another wave of cartilage flies horizontally towards him ripping the floor to pieces.

 

This time he dodges. 

 

Bone fly by and he stands without a mark.

 

Then the gaster blasters appear.

 

4 appear around him before unleashing their payload of raw white magic from their cavities boxing him in.

 

Not a flinch as the blasters fire.

 

Another 4 are summoned and aimed directly at him.

 

The blasters fire. He disappears.

 

Once the lasers finish he re appears unscathed.

 

4 more gasters box him in before 2 ginormous blasters aim _Head on_ (I need to tell Sans that one once he’s done) at him. 

Scorched floor and furrows where the blasters had shot at was all that was left……

 

Then he re appeared. Once again unscathed.

 

“Huh. I always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first.”

 

“Of course I think you knew that already.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He dodges like the kid.

 

But where the kid had a knife. The more offensive route.

 

He knows how to timeskip and can block. The more defensive route.

 

He can block gaster blasters.

 

He can block bones.

 

Invulnerable to blue magic. (impressive)

 

But he lacks one thing that prevents him from being powerful.

 

He chooses not to attack…..yet.

 

Halfway though and you're becoming drained. Welp. Might as well.

 

“Heh. I’m getting bored to the _Bone_. I’m not sure if you are _Tibia_ honest.” You huff from all the spent magic you have used. “But how bout we try something new?”

 

You spare him. Chara looks unamused by your antic.

 

*He waits

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You spare him again. She falls asleep before you do. You chuckle at the sight.

 

*He waits

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You spare him again. They kid is snoring now.

 

*He waits

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*He waits….for the right moment

 

You wake up when you hear a snap.

 

He stands in front of Sans. 

 

Sans’ head in in his hands.

 

The body, without its head, slumps and rumbles backward to the floor.

 

His bones rattle and clatter as they make impact with the black ground.

 

Then dust. Dust that you often longed for, enjoyed with, felt immense pleasure in seeing.

 

You utter no sound but your body is racked with spasms as you look at him.

 

“Hey kiddo. Hate to tell you this but all that waiting made my body _dead tired_. Heh.”

 

The sounds now come. Choking comes first as you hyperventilate on air. 

 

Then sobs appear with tears coming in suit. 

 

“Don’t worry. Save those tears when we win. Alright-” He cracks the skull of your lover horizontally between his palms.

 

Sans’ grimace of pain awakens you. Knife in hand as you run toward him.

 

To late. You know it's too late. 

 

His skull shatters into fragments that turn into dust as it covers the floor.

 

Stabbing, cutting, slicing, ripping, any form of killing with a bladed instrument is directed upon the killer of your partner.

 

*He blocks

 

*He blocks

 

*He blocks

 

*He blocks

 

*He blocks

 

*He blocks

 

*He blocks

 

“--ATTACK ME!!! WHAT ARE YOU! SAY SOMETHING!--” knives are wasted in your fury as they are embedded into the shield. “--FIGHT ME! WHY WON’T YOU FIGHT?!--”

 

Then pain. The knives. The ones that you had admired. The ones that had looked to savage to use but you used them either way. The ones that had elegant handles and gleaming blades.

 

They are repulsed off of his shield. At you.

 

Out of the knives launched less than 20 but more than 10 have hit their mark, telling from the amounts of pain each part of your body feels.

 

One knee has been destroyed with a 5 inch blade lodged in between the seams of your kneecap.

 

At least 4 have found a new sheath in your guts and stomach. Moving in the slightest cuts seams that threaten to spill your innards.

 

None of the knives have hit any vital areas. But a short switch knife has entered your right eye making seeing a living hell.

 

Somehow you fall to your knees without fully blacking out from pain or from the trauma. 

 

He walks towards you. 

 

Now he shows his fight. He does have weapons.

 

Three long swords are drawn floating around him with ease.

 

They enter at the same time though your heart. It nears shattering. But not close enough.

 

[If he dies again. Will you continue?]

 

You burn with fury and determination. A raging inferno intent for him.

 

[He will die first.]

 

Your flames flicker. Banked down to a blaze that still has heat. But warry.

 

[Will you become numb by his death.]

 

Your fire burns down to embers. Shimmering and vulnerable now.

 

[His death….again….and again?]

 

Embers die down to pitiful shards of heat. You realize the situation.

 

[Will you stop caring?]

 

Flames turn to ashes……….and dust.

 

[I did]

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as you load back in the kid is crying into your shirt.

 

Not because they saw you die.

 

Not because of your last-breath-pun. (It was pretty good you have to admit)

 

Because they now know how you feel to lose someone and be powerless.

 

The same feeling you had for Paps back then. You no longer feel anything when your only purpose in life can be taken away from you by something that has no care.

 

And they are scared of the feeling.

 

“--Sans...Sans...Sans...Sans…--” She continues to mourn as you pull them in and stroke their hair to soothe them into silence.

 

We have to come back sooner or later. Later seems better.

 

“Hey kid…..How bout we skip this one huh?”

 

“I mean. We can go back here any time we want to. Or avoid it in total. It not worth wasting time on something that is that Determined. He’ll still be there. But we can come back with more LOVE to fight with.”

 

She says nothing. Just stays silent.

 

Good enough answer as it is.

 

Accessing your alternate universal controller you carry them to a different universe. Any universe but this one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The black box shifts.


End file.
